


Guide Book

by Blackfell AU (Gylentia)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylentia/pseuds/Blackfell%20AU
Summary: This is an accumulation of posts done as chapters to help the reader better understand things about the Blackfell universe.





	1. Geography and a brief history of Blackfell

**Author's Note:**

> City and town names were chosen using a combination of random flipping through Victorian era books as well as using Fantasy Name Generator's Steampunk City Generator. Dolls originally used were made on a combination of sites ranging from eLouai to Doll Divine.

Welcome to the geography and brief history of Blackfell post. I’ll be your guide - the name is Clella Coppergilt. I’m not going to ask why you’re so interested in such a lawless place -ain’t none of my business. What is my business, is informing young ones such as yourself in what goes on there. I moved here from Blackfell about five years ago. I was born and raised in Melton and that’s where my family still lives. Enough about me though, let’s get ya started on your studies.

Ms. Coppergilt guides you over to a seat in her classroom and has you introduce yourself. “All you youngins will either be headed to Blackfell for work, business, or the Gods know what and it’s my job to prepare you before you head out. If you have any questions, raise your hand.”

The lesson begins.

Blackfell is the name of the grouping of autonomous territories in the lands to the west or east depending on where you started. It is a hodgepodge of different cultures. Originally, Blackfell was a research colony established by the collaboration of around a dozen different countries and kingdoms. What started as a joint effort soon distorted itself into something wild. Blackfell’s colonial government could not handle the rapid pace at which the colony was growing leaving towns and areas without military or law enforcement support. Due to the sensitive nature of its multi-national political situation, changes in government are slow to progress. This encouraged outlaw behavior and recklessness. The core cities still show stability, but the further you get into the wilds, the more you’re on your own. 

The territory has a large range of mountains in the middle, a colder north, a temperate south, desserts, plains, etc. If you had the terrain in your native land, you will most likely find it here as well. People seem to have dispersed to the comfort of their natural landscapes of home for the most part, so you may desire to find that form of landscape on the map and head there if you are worried. 

Major Cities:  
♦ Canthagen - Eastern seaport city  
♦ Dobbingarde - Plains city  
♦ Velocairn - Hilltop city  
♦ Arcapoint - Mid-mountains city  
♦ Ravenport - Western seaport city

Minor cities and large towns:  
♦ Etherborough - Between the eastern seaport and the hills  
♦ Seremourne - At the end of the plains, before the mountains  
♦ Cogworth - Northeastern coastal city  
♦ Umbervale - Northwestern coastal city  
♦ Aeraglen - High mountains town  
♦ Melton - Deep hills mining town  
♦ Nubbikguard - Plains military city and training center

All of you will enter from one of the three: Canthagen or Ravenport if by sea, and Velocairn if by airship. Smaller airships can land in the other places, but the ones for ocean crossing are too large.


	2. Voltage Characters - Their Homes and Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An on-going list of characters added to the Blackfell AU from Voltage games and their roles within the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read the other guide, you’ll know that your favorite men are scattered throughout this new place. Read below to find where you can find them and what their roles are in Blackfell.

Samurai Love Ballad Party

Oda Nobunaga - Governor of the Arcapoint territorial area. His goal is to make Blackfell its own country that way it can progress beyond its colonial phase. His political faction is called the Scarlet Quince. He is a high ranking military officer.  
Akechi Mitsuhide - A scientist and adviser to Nobunaga. He believes that Oda has what it takes to control Blackfell. Mitsuhide is fond of tea and spends any time he is not developing weapons reading.  
Sanada Yukimura - Lives outside of Nubbikguard in a small village called Sagebrush. He is a cavalry man and trains soldiers at the main base. When he is not on base, he functions as the sheriff of Sagebrush.  
Kirigakure Saizo - A ghost of Seremourne, he technically works for the military, but you will rarely see him with them. Saizo spends his days as the deputy sheriff to Yukimura in Sagebrush. At night he executes missions from the ghost program in Seremourne.  
Date Masamune - The governor of Velocairn territorial area. He is a former cavalry man and uses what he learned in the military to keep Velocairn safe. An accident with an ether gun has turned his right eye blue and mostly blinded it, embarrassed by its appearance, he wears an eye patch over it. (Everyday Attire Sketch)  
Katakura Kojuro - The right hand of Masamune and one of his former subordinate officers, Kojuro is actually older than Masamune. He feels guilty that it was his gun that Masamune had his accident with.  
Date Shigezane - Masamune’s cousin and the mayor of Melton. He is a bit of a tricky one.  
Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Another subordinate of Nobunaga, also residing in Arcapoint. He was originally from a small town outside of Dobbingarde where his family owned a ranch. His town no longer exists due to an experiment accident of the ghost program in Seremourne. This was covered up by the joint colonial government and deemed caused by a tornado. Hideyoshi believes Nobunaga can end the corrupt experiments in Seremourne. He is at odds with Mitsuhide who was originally a Seremourne scientist.  
Maeda Toshiie - From the wealthiest family in Aeraglen, he came down to Arcapoint at a young age. With a sick older brother, he knows he will need to return to Aeraglen at some point due to Keiji’s absence, but until then, he fights for Nobunaga as one of his supporters.  
Maeda Keiji - A vagabond who wanders Blackfell without a care in the world. His happy disposition can quickly change to that of a berserker. He is technically Toshiie’s nephew.  
Tokugawa Ieyasu - A military ally of Nobunaga, Ieyasu lives in Umbervale where he is the mayor. He can be deceptive and childish. He enjoys archery in the forests around his city.  
Ishida Mitsunari - A loyal subordinate of Hideyoshi and a scholar of Canthagen, he is very intelligent, but not the most experienced. His blind devotion to Hideyoshi can get him into trouble.  
Uesugi Kenshin - Governor of the Canthagen territorial area, he enjoys all things beautiful. He has extensive gardens and has helped designed the city to be aesthetically pleasing.  
Takeda Shingen - Rival of Kenshin and governor of the Dobbingarde territorial area. The plains are well suited to his tiger personality. Shingen secretly requested that he be put in charge of the plains because he was told that the dry, warm nature of the area would aid his recovery from tuberculosis.  
Fuma Kotaru - A rogue ghost of Seremourne, he works as a subbordinate to Hakura Utsunomiya in Canthagen at the estate of Uesugi Kenshin.  
Kirigakure Yuki - Saizo’s older sister and a leader in the ghost organization in Seremourne. She runs brothels in Nubbikguard, Dobbingarde, and Ravenport to gather information.

* * *

Kissed by the Baddest Bidder

Eisuke Ichinomiya - A businessman focused in Ravenport, Eisuke runs a large casino and hotel, as well as some shadier things.  
Soryu Oh - He brought a division of his family’s mafia to Ravenport. He is friends and “business” partners with Eisuke.  
Ota Kisaki - A popular artist who traveled to Blackfell for “inspiration” when it was really out of boredom. He helps Eisuke appraise some of his shadier ventures. He also does commissions for many of the large cities.  
Mitsunari Baba - An art thief who believes in returning things to their rightful owners as well as just stealing things. He lives in Ravenport and works for the shadier side of Eisuke’s business.  
Mamoru Kishi - A detective in Ravenport who keeps Eisuke’s business safe from the prying eyes of the local government.  
Luke Foster - A wealthy surgeon from one of the 12 parent countries who is friends with Eisuke and Soryu. He travels all of Blackwell because of his research and practice.  
Shuichi Hishikura - Originally a politician from one of the 12 parent countries, Shuichi has come to Ravenport in hopes of developing his own political prowess.  
Hikaru Aihara - A childhood friend of Shuichi, Hikaru works in the hotel by day, but is a ghost of Seremourne by night.  
Rhion Hatter - A wealthy man who is trying to escape his family. He dresses in fanciful costumes and aids Eisuke in his shady endeavors.  
Ryosuke Inui - Originally from Melton, Inui is a recruit of Soryu’s mafia family. Inui is as loyal to Soryu as a puppy.  
Koichi Samejima - A native to Ravenport, he joined Soryu’s organization at the same time as Inui and they fight like brothers, but are also inseparable.  
Mei Ling Lee - The daughter of a different crime family than Soryu’s, she is sent in his care to see to attend marriage meetings. Mei Ling seems to like you more than any of her potential candidates.

* * *

My Forged Wedding

Takamasa Saeki - A popular theater writer in Canthagen, he believes in immersing himself in the environment he desires to write about. He is popular with men and women alike.  
Yamato Kougami - A Seremourne physicist who teaches at the Royal University of Canthagen. Yamato loves inventions and the latest gadgets. He once taught at an all girls’ school in Etherborough, but was fired for not meeting the requirement of being married.  
Ren Shibasaki - A chemist from one of the 12 parent countries, Ren teaches bio chemistry at the Royal University of Canthagen. He researches and develops new medicines. He is well acquainted with Dr. Foster.  
Takao Maruyama - A lawyer for the colonial government court in Canthagen, he is debating starting his own private practice having become disgusted with the colonial government’s requirements of their lawyers.  
Yuta Kajima - A comical actor in the theaters of Canthagen, he seems to be more popular with older audiences. Yuta is also a very talented pianist.  
Kunihiko Aikawa - A businessman and inventor, his creations have helped him build a factory complex outside of Etherborough, but he runs his main development shop in Canthagen.  
Kyoichi Kunishiro - A politician who works in the colonial government building in Canthagen, he is not satisfied with the corruption in the colonial government. Kyoichi works in secret for a different political faction.  
Hakura Utsunomiya - A popular floral designer in the employ of Kenshin. His gardens and arrangements are visited by people from all over the world.  
Akito Kakiuchi - An aesthetician in Canthagen, he is originally from Cogworth. One of his main clients is Uesugi Kenshin.  
Tamaki Kikushima - A landlord and businessman in Canthagen who is childhood friends with Yamato. The two stopped talking when Yamato chose to work in Seremourne.

* * *

Enchanted in the Moonlight

Miyabi - A kitsune from outside of Umbervale who is not happy about humans taking their lands. He and Ieyasu do not get along.  
Chikage - A tengu from near Velocairn. While not happy about the humans being there, he has become close friends with Masamune and the two work together to achieve a balanced relationship between humans and the ayakashi of the forests and hills.  
Shinra - An oni from the mountain above Acrapoint. He is allied with Nobunaga.  
Yukinojo - A yukibito from the snow caps above Aeraglen. Yukinojo’s clan has made peace with the Maeda family and the two try not to get in the way of one another.  
Kyoga - A werewolf from Ravenport. He blends in well with the humans and works as Mamoru’s partner. People sometimes confuse the two of them.  
Samon - A temple priest outside of Velocairn who is secretly a zashiki warashi. Samon serves the temple of the Zodiac.  
Kiryu - Really a dragon, he resides in Canthagen where he is a writer. He is well acquainted with Saeki and Yuta.  
Hikobei - The kappa messenger of the ayakashi clans, he is acquainted with Keiji as the two have crossed paths many times.  
Ageha - Another kitsune from Umbervale who can’t make up her mind of who she wants more: Miyabi, Ieyasu, or you.  
Kikuka - A tengu subordinate of Chikage who also lives neat Velocairn. Kikuka had a crush on Chikage in her younger days, but also enjoys watching the Date trio and may have an interest in you as well.  
Taira - The blue oni brother of Shinra who moved to Ravenport after losing his powers. He is now a subordinate of Soryu.  
Aoi - A werewolf who grew up with Kyoga, as the humans became more prevalent, he moved to the plains and now serves Shingen.  
Kamikiri - A fire controlling ayakashi who tells fortunes in Arcapoint. She mainly has an interest in women.

* * *

Star Crossed Myth - Will update soon as I finish more routes. This is probably less AU for them and just one of the many human worlds in the universe that they preside over. That being said, while they may visit the many churches in the cities, they mainly reside in a temple complex outside of Velocairn which is served by the Katakura family and Samon.

* * *

This is the start. Travel well, my friends.


	3. The NPC's of Blackfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are NPCs there to help our trio of MC's move the story along. They are not major characters, they are not romance-able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post used to have doll images of the NPCs. I'm still learning AO3 and will add them when I can.

Annie Gint

From: Umbervale, Blackfell  
Occupation: Ieyasu’s “Hawk”  
Date-able: Unknown  
Physical Description: 4′11″ tall, ivory skin, medium length dark brown hair in a spikey side ponytail, bright blue eyes, petite  
Likes: Flying, hunting, inventing things, Tadakatsu, and strawberries  
Dislikes: The ghost program, storms, and Eisuke  
Other: Spunky and can usually be seen with mechanical wings. She is Ieyasu’s non-Seremourne spy. She greatly admires Tadakatsu and but is more of a sadist like Ieyasu. She gave her life freely to Ieyasu after losing her family. Eisuke was her previous employer.

* * *

Belle Meier

From: Sagebrush, Blackfell  
Occupation: General Store Owner  
Date-able: Unknown  
Physical Description: 5′5″ tall, medium ivory skin, waist length dirty blonde hair usually done in loose braided pigtails, brown eyes, average build  
Likes: Flowers, yellow, gossip, horse riding, and dancing  
Dislikes: Outlaws, cabbage, and coyotes  
Other: Girly yet still a tomboy, Belle inherited the town general store from her father who was killed by a rogue bullet in a shoot out. Belle is rather sassy and loves picking on Yukimura when he comes in. She lives above her shop.

* * *

Bonnie Desdemona

From: Etherborough, Blackfell  
Occupation: Courtesan, Mystic  
Date-able: Maybe  
Physical Description: 5′6″ tall, light olive skin, waist length black hair usually in a bun, icy grey eyes, thin build, uncertain if truely human  
Likes: Silks, luxury items, gems, and wine  
Dislikes: Morning, skeptics, and red  
Other: Bonnie is the leader of the Canthagen territorial area courtesans’ guild. She is an acquaintance of Nagasani and advises Kenshin. She does not trust easily, but is fond of beautiful things. She is mostly retired and lives on a quiet estate.

* * *

Clella Coppergilt

From: Melton, Blackfell  
Occupation: Teacher  
Date-able: No  
Physical Description: 5′6″ tall, medium ivory skin, waist length curly red hair, bright green eyes, petite build  
Likes: Maps, books, frills and lace, scones, and chocolate  
Dislikes: Loudness, rudeness, alcohol, and tomatoes  
Other: You can send asks to Clella as Ms. Coppergilt if you would like clarification, or have questions about, anything pertaining to the history or geography of the Blackfell AU

* * *

Gylentia Asgorath

From: Seremourne, Blackfell - abouts  
Occupation: Ghost program  
Date-able: Unknown  
Physical Description: 5′2″ tall, very pale slightly pink skin, long purple hair almost always styled into pigtails - sometimes curled, sometimes straight, pink to purple eyes, petite, succubus, has black horns, fangs, and black dragon-like wings when in her true form  
Likes: Crayons, coloring, large mallets, frills, and flowers  
Dislikes: Guns, people who ruin her fun, and dogs  
Other: She is a demon that was native to a rift in space near where Seremourne is located. She is child-like but very defensive of her friends. She is in the ghost program out of boredom.

* * *

Laura Givens

From: Aeraglen, Blackfell  
Occupation: Mechanic  
Date-able: Not yet, maybe in the future  
Physical Description: 5′5″ tall, light olive skin, short light brown hair that does its own thing, dark blue eyes, petite but muscular build  
Likes: Fixing things, building things, fighting, drinking men under the table, and cheese  
Dislikes: Being overly feminine, formal occasions, and over confident men  
Other: Laura is very much a tomboy. She fully believes that anything a man can do, she can do just as well or better. She gets into fights with Toshiie, but Keiji is her drinking buddy and the two are easy to find when he is in town. She will go whatever way, but tends to prefer women over men. She runs the only repair shop in this secluded city.

* * *

Myra Terrick

From: Etherborough, Blackfell  
Occupation: Airship Pilot  
Date-able: Not yet, maybe in the future  
Physical Description: 5′8″ tall, very pale skin, hip length wavy golden hair which is usually tied back in a high pony tail, sky blue eyes, firm build with broad shoulders  
Likes: Flying, the colors red and black, whiskey, rifles, and steak  
Dislikes: Long tedious conversations, wearing dresses, and green foods  
Other: Myra just goes by Myra and while she runs a strict ship, she’d much rather be casual if you find her in a saloon. She enjoys talking about flight and flying machines.

* * *

Nagasani Bhaatikar

From: Velocairn, Blackfell  
Occupation: Courtesan  
Date-able: Unknown  
Physical Description: 5′9″ tall, medium to light olive skin, long auburn hair usually done into elaborate styles with flowers in it, dark green eyes, firm build, busty  
Likes: Flowers, music, dance, steamed dumplings, pearls, and books  
Dislikes: Belligerents, excessive drinking, and cleaning  
Other: Nagasani is very much based on courtesan culture of the ancient through medieval Indian subcontinent with great influences from the Gupta up to Vijayanigar. Nagasani is an adviser to the Velocairn territorial area government. She tends to speak more to Kojuro as Masamune has difficulty meeting her gaze and she does not desire to make a scene. She and Kirigakure Yuki tend to butt heads frequently when the courtesan guilds meet.

* * *

Pearl Rogers

From: Seremourne, Blackfell  
Occupation: Ice Dragon informant, Ghost program  
Date-able: Unknown  
Physical Description: 5′9″ tall, medium mocha skin, bobbed blue hair, yellow eyes, thin and muscular  
Likes: Sushi, knives, and water  
Dislikes: Crowds, daylight, and heat  
Other: She tends to speak mainly to Samejima when she gives reports. She is a woman of many trades and should be considered dangerous. Since when has that ever stopped an MC though?

* * *

Rose Everglen

From: Cogworth, Blackfell  
Occupation: Mayor, Politician  
Date-able: Maybe  
Physical Description: 5′11″ tall, medium chocolate skin, hip length brown hair which is normally done in elaborate braids and rolls, dark brown eyes, average build  
Likes: Red, archery, strategy games, and mixing poisons  
Dislikes: Disloyalty, Seremourne, and cheats  
Other: Rose is a force to be reckoned with. Her nickname is the Dragon of the North and she lives up to it. As a retired courtesan, she knows how to play the games and gather information. Her strength of will is representative of the resilience of the people she represents. She is invested in what her city does. Kenshin hides from her when she travels to Canthagen for meetings, much to her dismay - she does not enjoy having her time wasted.

* * *

Viola Prismaetus

From: Umbervale, Blackfell - lives in Canthagen  
Occupation: Sailor, Marine Researcher, Professor  
Date-able: Maybe  
Physical Description: 5′7″ tall, light ivory skin, hip length straight purple hair which is normally tied back, purple eyes, average build  
Likes: The ocean, diving, mostly a vegetarian, and purple  
Dislikes: Bloody meat, being idle, and flying  
Other: Viola lost her father to a whaling accident and rarely sees her mother, who developed a submarine and left the surface world all together. She tends to be lonely and reserved. When not at sea, she is a colleague of Ren and Yamato’s.


End file.
